Saiyan Courting
by AnimeKittenFromHell
Summary: Chi-Chi passes away shortly after Goten is born leaving a lonely, searching Goku behind. The person who takes interest in the Saiyan may not be who you would expect. M just in case. GokuxVegeta, Yaoi


_Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z in any way and this story is a fan-product that makes no profit._

* * *

_I open my_ _eyes feeling fear but, I can't see anything. I sense that I'm in a dark room. At least, that's what my Saiyan side seems to be telling me._

"_Hello! Is anyone in here! It's me, Goku!"_

_There's no response in the room. My voice echoes against the walls. The silence is ringing and it sends foreboding chills down my spine. Abruptly, a light appears before me. My heart speeds up and I question my options. I decide to follow the light even though this could be some kind of trap. The light becomes blinding and I close my eyes tightly, still walking. The brightness behind my eyes seems to lessen so I open them to find myself in a white, tiled hallway._

_Am I in a hospital?  
_

_As I make my way down the hall, there's no visible sign of life. I scratch the back of my head in confusion and keep walking at an easy pace. I sense something bad is going to happen. The feeling is seemingly out of nowhere and I look around for a sign. The light above me flickers and I stop to stare at it. The lights down the hallway begin to go out, one by one. I stand still in fear as the light above me flashes out followed by the lights ahead of me. I'm plunged into complete darkness._

_As if beckoning me, a door to my right opens up and light floods that section of the hallway. I walk forward roughly thirty steps and make my way into the room. I'm briefly blinded by the light and I place my arm in front of my face._

"_Hello is anyone-"_

_I stare shock-still at the lifeless form of my once beautiful wife Chi-Chi. This was not what I'd wanted to open my eyes to. Her lips are blue in color and her mouth is hanging slightly open. She looks like death itself. All color has drained from her cheeks, very similarly to the way it has drained from my face. _

"_We're sorry Mr. Son. There was nothing more we could do for your wife. You knew of her condition and…"_

_Everything began to sound fuzzy and far off. The colors began to fade and swirl in front of my eyes. Very soon, the colors and shapes begin to create objects around me._

* * *

_Goku appears in a large clearing. The breeze ruffles his hair and he breathes in deeply, calming himself after his previous vision. Trunks and Goten are having a battle in the air above him that would look intense to anyone but their family and friends. Yamcha and Bulma are laughing loudly beside him and Krillin is having what sounds like a pointless argument with Piccolo and Tien. This was a memory from four years after his wife's incident._

_I must be replaying memories of something of the sort._

_Goku looks around in confusion, maybe this dream will have a some crazy happenings as well. He quickly makes eye contact with Vegeta. The other raven's eyes flash with an emotion that Goku can't identify; however, it vanishes just as fast as it had appeared._

_I tried to figure out what that emotion was for days after this happened._

"_Kakkarot." Vegeta grunts and looks back to their sons play-fighting in the air, not six feet away._

_Goku stared at the other Saiyan in a state of confusion. His emotions feel frazzled, he knows there has to be some deeper meaning behind this vision. Steeling himself he flies towards the shorter male and floats at his side. Goku looks around at the beautiful scenery before looking down and seeing Bulma and Yamcha embracing lovingly._

_Wait, Bulma and Yamcha?_

_He watches them for several moments before a ring on Bulmas' finger glistens in the sunlight._

_Oh, that's right, Bulma and Yamcha are engaged._

_Goku glances over at Vegeta falling into deep thought._

_I would have thought she'd marry Vegeta. I mean, they did have a kid together. Trunks is a good kid too. He was a handful as a baby, but now he's so well-behaved. Kind of has his father's attitude sometimes though. So why aren't they just raising him as a couple.. Oh that's right! How could I forget? She said that the *ahem* incident… had felt forced. So he didn't want it? Right? I mean, we all know that if Bulma hadn't wanted it that Trunks wouldn't be here today. Or Vegeta for that matter._

_Vegeta can feel himself being watched and looks to his side to find Goku staring intently at him._

_But then that means Vegeta must hav- Oh Kami, he's caught me staring!_

_Goku laughs nervously scratching the back of his head out of habit._

"_Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking about, um-"_

"_Hmph." Vegeta cuts off his rambling and stalks over to the taller male._

"_Vegeta are you alrigh-" Goku gasps, almost dropping from the sky, as Vegeta grabs him by the back of the head and pushes their lips together._

_This is NOT part of the memory! What the hell is going on?_

_Goku keeps pushing Vegeta away when he feels a tongue on his bottom lip and a leg between his own. He gasps unintentionally allowing Vegeta the upper hand. Goku realizes that the others have grown silent and he groans in exasperation. Vegeta takes the groan as a sign to go on and he grinds his hips forward pointedly. Goku releases a moan while his eyes shut on their own accord. He moves to grind back but he hears a shrill noise close by._

_Is that an alarm?_

* * *

Shooting up in bed Goku quickly takes in his surroundings. He looks around and confirms that he's in his room. He looks to his sides. Yes, he's alone in his bed. It's not four years after the incident, it's been five. Bulma and Yamcha are married, and Vegeta doesn't kiss him on a normal basis. Besides, Vegeta wouldn't initiate that kind of contact. Goku would have to go after him. Groaning he plops down into his pillows. He pulls his hair and wants to scream out in frustration but worries he'll wake up his boys. This was definitely not the first time he'd dreamed about Vegeta in an… intimate way. In fact, he'd rather not think about the number of times this had happened. He had no idea how to assess the situation at hand. He knew that he had become lonely after Chi-Chis' passing. He knew that Vegeta was single. He knew he didn't have a problem with homosexual relationships. Now that he thought about it, Vegeta didn't seem opposed to same-sex relationships either... But it didn't add up!

Untangling himself from the sheets, Goku rose from his bed and went to start the day. He quickly put on his usually goofy smile. There was no reason to act out of the ordinary. However, Goten and Trunks did have a play date today at Capsule Corp. Maybe Vegeta won't be there. Him and Bulma were going through custody battles anyway. Surprisingly they still got along, or got along as well as one could get along with the Saiyan prince, even though they both wanted to have Trunks full time. It still shocked Goku that Vegeta was fighting so hard to get Trunks when he hadn't even wanted his birth. He didn't know the full story but he had a feeling that Bulma took advantage of the Saiyan breeding season and didn't expect the child either. Girls do crazy things when they're lonely. Then again, apparently guys did too...

_Maybe Vegeta won't even be there and I'm stressing about it for no reason! Oh, who am I kidding, of course he'll be there! Lately he spends as much time as he can with trunks. Plus, he would never pass up the chance to spar with me. Cocky little bastard._

He shakes his head and heads to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he jumps into the shower.

The raven's frustrated to find that he can't stop thinking about Vegeta. About his situation and who he is as a person. About his strength, his son, his issues, his hair. Hell, he's just thinking about him in every aspect.

Logically, Goku and Vegeta happen to be polar opposites so a relationship between the two Saiyan males wouldn't work.

_Or would it? They say that opposites attract and can balance each other out. We do have opposing personality traits and maybe it would level out. But then there's the issue of dominance. Both of us have dominant personalities and I can't imagine either of us being the 'woman'. It would be an unconventional relationship to say the least._

Goku sighs heavily and gets out of the shower drying his crazy hair walking back to his room to get dressed. Once he's dressed in his orange training clothes (he has a feeling they might come in handy at Capsule Corp.) he heads to the kitchen and starts making a hearty breakfast.

Gohan comes downstairs and greets him with the usual 'Morning Dad' and takes a seat at the table that has one too many chairs. The thought saddens Goku as he prepares their breakfast. Oddly enough, Tien and Piccolo had been the ones to help him figure out how to cook after the incident. He really enjoyed cooking now and he was even pretty good at it.

"Gohan, can you go wake up Goten. You know how Trunks gets when his Goten is late for their 'dates'." Goku teased playfully.

Gohan laughed in return, "Sure thing dad. And you are completely right about that. One might think that Trunks was a protective lover with the way he acts around Goten."

Goku watched as Gohan left the room to retrieve his youngest son. He turned back to his massive pan of eggs and pulled out the serving plates. As he was setting the table Goten came running down the stairs with Gohan following at a much more sluggish gait.

"Good-morning Dad! We're still going to see everyone at Capsule Corp today, right?" Goten questioned barely hiding his excitement.

Goku smiled at his sons' enthusiasm, "Yeah, everyone should be there. Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, V-Vegeta, Krillin, 18, and Marron all said they were coming over. I bet that Master Roshi will probably show up too, and who knows who else might make an appearance."

Gohan sent a knowing look his father's way and chuckled to himself over his orange juice. Gokus' slip up was well noted. His father ignored the half-hidden grin being sent his direction to better focus on eating his breakfast whilst pushing down a blush.

"You excited to see Vegeta, dad?" Gohan drawled trying not to giggle.

Goku narrowed his eyes, "Just about as excited as you are to see Piccolo."

Gohan blushed bright red and stuttered before returning to his breakfast. His father grinned triumphantly and Goten stared between them in confusion. "Well, anyway. Can you guys hurry up and eat. I wanna leave soon."

* * *

My first DBZ Fanfic! R&R pretty please!


End file.
